1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle lifts and stands, and more particularly to an apparatus for lifting a vehicle relative to the ground and then supporting the vehicle at the lifted position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The maintenance of vehicles such as cars and trucks frequently requires access to the underside of the vehicles in order to permit repair of such parts as transmissions, clutches, gearing, joints, brakes, and the like. In order to reach these areas of a vehicle, a worker will typically employ one or more lifting devices that are positioned beneath the vehicle chassis or wheels and actuated to lift the vehicle above the ground.
Once the vehicle has been raised to a desired height for carrying out the desired maintenance, stands are positioned beneath the vehicle to support it during the repairs, and the lifting devices are removed. The stands are used in place of the lifting devices because of the added support typically provided by such stands, and because such stands do not allow inadvertent upward or downward shifting of the vehicle.
A conventional pneumatic lift is typically not used as a stand since it is possible for the position of a vehicle to shift while a worker is beneath the vehicle. For example, if the vehicle is supported on a pair of lifts and a large load such as the transmission of the vehicle is removed, the sudden reduction in the weight of the vehicle may result in further lifting of the vehicle by the lifts. Such movement of the vehicle is not allowed by a support stand.